


Every Time

by Ghanima_Starkiller



Series: Dune series [1]
Category: Dune Series - Frank Herbert, Frank Herbert's Children of Dune (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghanima_Starkiller/pseuds/Ghanima_Starkiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The complexities of sex for a pre-born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time

This is Alia's first time lying with a man. Alia has done this many times before.

The contradiction exists inside of her, the lives and the memories she holds, and sometimes, they threaten to crush her like so much brittle sand, each grain rushing away from the other in a confusion of separate existences. But, right now, she wants only Duncan inside of her, taking her, claiming her body in a primitive war between man and woman. The feel of his burning kisses, like the kiss of the sun made real with lips and his body's water. She likes it best when he uses his mouth to make her private places rain, his clever fingers caressing, fondling into a shattering oblivion.

She can't imagine anything better until he tenderly enters her for the first time, his flesh hard, unyielding and yet so smooth to the touch. For a moment, the struggle for control is hers and Duncan's alone; no dormant or long-dead identity makes itself known, to share what it was like to be her, or to be him.

It is best when she is saturated with spice. It is worst when she is saturated with spice.

Duncan thrusts, the both of them making savage, bestial noises, and she twists around him like a vine, her legs tangling around his waist, her arms embracing him tightly; she finds the cracks in him and grows inside, coiling in those secret places. Anyone looking on might mistake their bodies colliding for combat, an affray. and then comes the violent, messy conclusion; it shatters her psyche, and he plucks up the fragments and puts them back together again when his own end nears and explodes through them both, filling her with his seed of life.

She wants to be apart from everything and everyone. She wants to be a part of everyone and everything.

They lay entangled and Duncan runs his long, clever fingers through her dark hair, her blue-on-blue eyes looking both blissfully aware and rapturously faraway. She is every contradiction ever invented, he decides, kissing her temple. He is my sagacity and my soul, she thinks.

"Was that well, my love?" he asks when their trembling abates and they once more lie still.

"Every time," she replies with a dreamlike smile. And then she pulls him closer for more.


End file.
